Afinor
''"I know she is alive; Lord Garren ensures that I hear of how she is living in comfort at one of his smaller holds now and then to retain my obedience. But it is more than that, Edric. I feel her Soulfire, a light in the dark. And sometimes I feel her, as if she lay beside me as before. She is alive." - Afinor to Edric on his missing wife, Enania. '' Appearance and Character. Afinor is a tall male Elf of mixed Lostfolk and Mountainfolk descent, but was raised amongst humans. Because of this mix of nature and nurture, he is much slimmer than the usually hardy Mountainfolk, and paler than the Lostfolk. Like all male Elven slaves, his hair has been shaved and an ointment applied to prevent regrowth as a mark of his status. While he has little to no combat skills, Afinor is sharp-witted and willing to uncover dirt on others if it can be used against them should it be needed. Biography. Afinor was born to an inter-clan couple when a group of Lostfolk travelled through Mountainfolk territory in the east of Betony and stopped in one of their villages along the rocky coast overlooking the scattered isles of the Coronet. After his birth, his mother left him on his father's doorstep and returned to her travels. History. Afinor doesn't remember anything of the village, surmising that he must have still been a very small infant when Lord Godred, the great grandfather of Lord Garren, and his men ransacked it and took many of the children to raise into slaves. He grew up running small errands as a child, mainly stripping bedding from the rooms at the keep for the maids to clean, fetching lesser guests, and acting as a courier for less important letters. Once he was older, Afinor was caught attempting to read a letter by the keep's lore-master, and after the elderly man discovered the young Elf had started to teach himself how to read, he requested he be taken on as an apprentice scribe and lore-master. There was much deliberation, but eventually Lord Godred agreed. Afinor has since been in charge of writing letters and keeping the family's library in check since, earning enough favour for him to be officially married to his fellow slave, a scullery maid and fellow Elf, Enania. Unfortunately, the two did not have long together as husband and wife as Enania managed to erect a small shrine to Karria, her ancestor Aelfar, and received her blessing. Afinor was unable to get his own blessing, being of mixed descent, and could only watch over his wife as she made the transition from Elf to human. When Lord Arnulf, Godred's second son and heir, discovered that Enania was ageing like a human, and was no longer actually an Elf, he had her removed from the keep and sent away as human-elf marriages were forbidden in King Halfred's kingdom. The current Lord, Garren, allows Afinor to hear that Enania is alive and well to ensure that he doesn't try anything that might give him cause to execute her. Category:Elf